


Hope Factory

by hopeforbagels



Series: Anonymous Hopeful's Spooks and Scares [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - My Little Pony, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, But I couldn't wait, Cameos from Another:Episode and V3, Canonical Character Death, Corruption, Death Threats, Earth ponies, F/F, F/M, Hope has to be made somewhere, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lots of blood folks, M/M, Meant to be a Halloween fic, Pegasus - Freeform, Rainbow Factory A.U., Spooky Summer?, The Factory, Unicorns, alicorns, no one is safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeforbagels/pseuds/hopeforbagels
Summary: Hope's Peak Academy is by far the most prestegious school in Equestria, and everyone inside is promised a hope-filled future. Where do they go after their education? Where any hopeful pony goes after their education at Hope's Peak; the Hope Factory.





	Hope Factory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rainbow Factory](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/302424) by AuroraDawn (original). 



Before we begin, this story is set in the My Little Pony universe. As such, here are the characters, their pony names, and their race (this is subject to update).

Makoto Naegi: Shining Light (Pegasus)

Kyoko Kirigiri: Mystery Clue (Unicorn)

Aoi Asahina: Sprinkle Splash (Earth)

Byakuya Togami: Bankroll Fortune (Unicorn)

Yasuhiro Hagakure: Crystal Ball (Zebra)

Touko Fukawa/ Genocider Syo: Novel Saga/ Written Murder (Earth/Alicorn)

Sayaka Maizono: Tanzanite Star (Earth)

Leon Kuwata: Base Guitar (Earth)

Chihiro Fujisaki: Binary Code (Unicorn?)

Mondo Oowada: Daimond Dust (Pegasus)

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Moral Law (Unicorn)

Hifumi Yamada: Artful Justice (Earth)

Celestia Ludenberg/Taeko Yasuhiro: Lady Ace of Spades/ Snake Eyes (Unicorn)

Sakura Oorgami: Rose Thorn (Earth)

Mukuro Ikusaba: Howling Soldier (Earth)

Junko Enoshima: Twisted Couture (Earth)

Hajime Hinata: Rich Bore (Earth)

Sonia Nevermind: Princess Novo (Alicorn)

Akane Owari: Banana Split (Pegasus)

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: FoalFace (Unicorn)

Kazuichi Souda: Loose Screw (Unicorn)

Byakuya Twogami: Bankroll Fortune (Changeling)

Teruteru Hanamura: Culinary Passion (Unicorn)

Mahiru Koizumi: Picture Perfect (Earth)

Peko Pekoyama: Bamboo Blade (Pegasus)

Ibuki Mioda: Neon Strings (Earth)

Hiyoki Saionji: Sugar Dancer (Earth)

Mikan Tsumiki: First-Aid Healer (Unicorn)

Nekomaru Nidai: Team Spirit (Pegasus)

Gundam Tanaka: Fauna Alchemy (Pegasus)

Nagito Komaeda: GoodLuck (Earth)

Chiaki Nanami: Joystick Console (Unicorn)

If you have suggestions for better names, comment them below! Also, to get a better grasp of the upcoming, look in the twisted tale that is Rainbow Factory >:) .

 


End file.
